The Most Awesome Friends Ever
by CrimsonWings87
Summary: After a breaking up with a certain foul-mouthed Italian, Penny's friends decide to come over and cheer her up. Rated T for language. Features everybody's favorite trio. And no, it's not the BTT/BFT... Total two-shot. No parings. OC story... Yeah.
1. You've got to be kidding me

**Aww, yeah! The Awesome Trio! Alrighty, this little plot bunny wouldn't leave me alone, so I had to write this. I hope you like it. ****So yeah, Go read it! :D**

**_Disclaimer Time: I do not own Hetalia or any of the characters. *sadface*_**

* * *

><p>"Stupid Italian bastard," I muttered as I took my anger out on the hard-water build-up on my shower head.<p>

Two days ago, my boyfriend of a little over eight months broke up with me. And then announced he was going back to Italy. Without so much as a warning or anything. The foul-mouthed Italian said that he had been considering it for over a month. A month! Don't you think that's something you should mention to the girl you've been dating for over eight months? He didn't think so apparently. Ugh, and that's not even the worse part. As I felt my anger rising again, I threw the scrub brush down and plopped down on the edge of the tub. The worse part was when he said he was going back to try and work things out with his ex-girlfriend, and that being with me made him realize just how much he loved and missed her. Talk about a real confidence booster, right? Actually, there wasn't a lot of confidence boosting in our relationship, so I really shouldn't be surprised by that. It all started about six weeks into it, when he started with his uncalled for insults and little digs. "Those jeans make your ass look huge" and "You're really gonna eat two cookies before bed? God, you're gonna get as big as a house." Yeah, totally uncalled for. What little confidence I did have left was completely shattered when he made the mistake of showing me a picture of his ex. She was breathtakingly and heartbreakingly gorgeous. Tall and thin, with beautiful chestnut brown hair, hazel eyes, and curves in all the right places. And me? Well, I have curves too…just in all the _wrong _places. Short and kinda squatty, with the most boring brown-blond hair and typical blue eyes. What did he ever see in me? Anyway, after the whole picture fiasco, we fought all the time. About anything and everything. And weirdly enough, even though I'm totally heartbroken, I'm a little relieved that I won't have to deal with his stubbornness and bi-polar outbursts anymore. Stupid Italian bastard. I hope he gets back to Italy and she breaks his heart. Or at the very least, gives him an STD. He deserves it. With my anger still fully intact, I growled, stood up, and continued scrubbing my bathtub.

Within ten minutes, my entire bathroom was spotless. I stood there, thinking about what I could clean next. See, when I'm pissed beyond belief, I clean. And I mean _clean. _That's the only good thing that came from my relationship with Lovino; I was always so pissed at him that my apartment was the cleanest it had ever been. After walking down the short hallway, I inspected every room. They were practically gleaming. Everything had been dusted, vacuumed, swept, mopped, polished, and shined. I had nothing more to clean. So I collapsed on the couch and thought about what I could do to release some of this anger. Ooh, I could always go down to the shooting range and learn how to fire a gun. No, that could be potentially disastrous. I'd end up liking it too much and then I'd buy a gun. Combine that with my quick temper and inability to think things through in the heat of the moment, I would shoot the next person who was stupid enough to set me off. Sighing, I stared around my living room, waiting for something to jump out at me. And that's when I saw my old PlayStation 2. I pretty much abandoned it when I got my Wii. But right now, most of my Wii games required that I get up and be active and I was in the mood to play the goriest game I had. I got up and began searching for my favorite hack 'em up game: Devil May Cry 3. There's nothing better than taking out your anger on some nasty looking demons.

Just as I was getting to the fight with Cerebus, I heard my cell phone ring in the other room. I knew instantly who it was. The rock song about a hero told me it was Alfred, one of my best friends.

"Sorry Al," I said as I started hacking on one of Cerebus' three heads. "Not in the mood for you right now."

By the time I started on the second head, I heard "Motherfucker, I'm awesome!" come from the other room. It was the ringtone for my second best friend, Gilbert.

"Nope, not in the mood for you either," I muttered as I continued my frantic button mashing.

Not even a minute later, I heard Katy Perry whining about someone being hot and cold drift into the room. My third best friend, Mathias. I laughed at this point. If I didn't answer for Alfred, what made them think I'd answer for Gil or Mathias?

"Idiots," I whispered.

About twenty minutes later, as I watched the cut-scene leading up to the first battle with Vergil, a frenzied banging on my door made me jump out of my skin.

"Penelope, we know you're in there," I heard a kind of gravelly and slightly accented voice say. Gilbert. "Your car is in the parking lot."

"You have got to be shitting me!" I growled as I threw the controller down and got to my feet. I should've known this was coming.

"Open up or I'm using the key you gave me!" I heard Alfred yell.

"Dude, she gave you a key?" I heard Mathias' heavily accented voice ask as I got closer to the door.

"Yeah, as a backup of she loses hers."

"Oh, that makes sense."

I rolled my eyes. Like I said, idiots. I threw the door open and saw my three best friends standing before me. Alfred with that goofy ass grin of his, Gilbert glaring at me, and last but certainly not least, Mathias, who was probably only here to drink all my beer.

"Why didn't you answer the phone when I called?" Gilbert demanded as he pushed his way passed me, into my apartment. Al and Mathias followed him.

"Gee, won't you please come in," I muttered sourly, glaring at the backs of their heads. Al made a beeline for the couch and Mathias for my kitchen. Gil just stood there, still glaring at me.

"Sweet," Alfred sang as he scooped up the abandoned controller. "DMC 3!"

"Dude! Really?" I yelled at him as he began fighting Vergil. "I was playing that!"

"Chill, I'll just get passed Vergil then you can have it back. You always had a hard time with him."

"Whatever," I mumbled.

"You didn't answer my question, frau," Gilbert said, crossing his arms across his chest.

I rolled my eyes and said, "I didn't feel like talking to anyone." I brushed passed him and sat down on the loveseat. Gilbert followed and sat down next to me.

"Well, now you have no choice," Mathias said walking back into the room with a beer in his hand. He sat next to Alfred and watched him play.

"Roll evade, roll evade!" he yelled at Al.

"Shut up! I got this, bro."

I sighed and threw my head back. "This is why I didn't have friends for the longest time," I said to the ceiling.

"You're stuck with us now," Gilbert said, who obviously had no intention of leaving. "How ya doing today? You're outta bed, so that's a good sign."

"Yeah, I'm fine," I said dully, turning my head to look at him. He gave me his "don't bullshit me" face. I gave him a weak smile. "See, I'm smiling."

"Looks more like a grimace from over here," I heard Mathias comment.

"Shut up," I said turning my attention back to the TV. Al had already gotten passed Vergil and was in the middle of the next mission.

"Well, judging by how clean this place is, I'm willing to bet that you've entered the angry phase," Gilbert chuckled.

"She's progressing quite rapidly," Mathias chuckled with Gilbert.

"Wow, those are big words for you Mat," I said, cutting my eyes at him.

"You're just jealous."

"Yep, our little girl will be back to normal within a few days," Gilbert laughed as he clapped me on the shoulder. "Then we can get back to our hell raising."

"Hell raising?" I repeated. "More like following those half-witted schemes of yours." Just then, Al threw the controller down and announced that he was bored.

"Hey, who's hungry?" he asked looking around at the three of us.

"I'm starving," Gil and Mat said in unison.

"Ehh, I'm not," I said. Then my stomach decided to be an ass and growled loudly. They all turned to looked at me.

"When was the last time you ate something?" Gil asked, looking concerned. Something he usually wasn't.

"Uhh," I said trying to remember.

"You need to eat something," he said firmly. "Like right now."

"I'll be-," I started.

"Fine?" Alfred finished, cocking an eyebrow at me.

I glared at him. Even though I loved my friends dearly, I was thoroughly annoyed by their presence. I really just wanted be alone. Was that so much to ask? But as I looked at the three of them, I realized it was too much to ask for.

"Al and Mat, why don't you two go grab us some food, and I'll stay here and have a little chat with our dear Penny. Okay?" Gil said, staring at me with this look that said, "Yeah, I dare you to say something."

"Aww, yeah!" Alfred said, jumping to his feet. "I'm driving and paying, so that means hamburgers all around!"

Gilbert, Mathias, and I all groaned at his enthusiasm. Great. Hamburgers. Again.

"Whatever, that's fine," Gilbert said waving a hand at him. "Just go."

As soon as they left, I got up and shut the PlayStation off. I plopped back down on the loveseat next to Gilbert, stretched my legs out, slouched down into the cushions, and laid my head against the back cushion. I waited for him to say something. Waited for the beginning of the fight we were about to have. We always ended up arguing about something when it was just the two of us.

"All right, talk to me," Gilbert sighed. I turned and stared at him in disbelief. He wants me to talk to him about my break-up? Why does he even care? "I know, I know. It's totally unawesome to talk about feelings and blah blah blah. But consider this payback for what you did after Liz and I split up."

Oh yeah. I had completely forgotten about that. After they broke up, I didn't leave him alone. I randomly showed up at his house and called and texted him constantly. I annoyed the hell out of him. He was super bummed out and I hated seeing him like that. It took him a week and a half to get to the angry stage. And a depressed Gilbert is a sad and scary sight.

"So, how are you? And don't give me any of that 'I'm fine' bullshit. This is me you're talking to," he said, shifting his entire body towards me.

"You wanna know how I am?" I asked, raising both of my eyebrows. "I'm pissed. Beyond pissed, actually. I'm infuriated that he would do this to me. And I feel stupid for falling for him in the first place. All that sweet talk was just a ruse to get me into bed. God, I can't believe I didn't see this coming. All the phone calls in the middle of the night and the secrecy. I'm so stupid."

"Yeah, you are," Gil agreed with me. I opened my mouth to snap a witty comeback at him, but he stopped me. "Hear me out before you jump down my throat. I told you he was bad news. Didn't I?"

I nodded. "You did. Actually, I believe your exact words were, 'He's gonna break your heart, frau.'"

"And I was right. You never should've gotten involved with him."

I sat up and was facing him within a blink of an eye. "Are you saying all of this is _my_ fault?"

"Nonono," he said quickly diffusing the situation. "He's mostly to blame. What with all of his sweet talk and shit. Any girl would've fallen for it. All I'm saying is…sometimes you should listen to your friends opinions. Most of the time, they end up being right and they're only looking out for you. I knew what he was up to and I didn't wanna see you get your heart broken. I know I can be an asshole sometimes, but I care about my friends and I would want them to do the same thing for me."

Well that was quite insightful and totally unlike him. But as I stared at the floor and processed what he said, I realized he was right.

"You're right," I whispered.

"What was that? I didn't quite hear you," he said, even though I knew he did. He was sitting right next to me.

I sighed. I am never going to live this one down. "You're right!" I yelled.

"Gott, I never get tired of hearing that."

"Shut the hell up."

"Hey, look at the bright side. You don't have to deal with him anymore. No more fighting, no more insults. You don't have to answer to anyone but yourself."

"You know what? Damn right! Fuck him! I'm better off without him anyway."

"That's the spirit!"

"Thanks Gil. You always did have a knack for making me feel better by being brutally honest."

"It's cause I'm awesome," he said, grinning from ear to ear. "And do you know what else is awesome?"

"What?" I asked hesitantly.

"My hugs!" Then he wrapped his arms around my neck with enough force to knock me over and, before I knew it, he was on top of me.

"C'mon, Gil! Knock it off!" I laughed, trying to push him off of me. Now, we've known each other for about 5 years and I just now noticed how good he smelled. It was a musky, woodsy kind of scent. I liked it.

"No, not until you hug me back," he pulled back slightly to scowl at me.

Damn him and his adorable ass scowls. Groaning slightly, I wound my arms around his waist and hugged him back. Then I heard the front door open.

"All right, I hope you're hun-," I heard Al say before he spotted us in our very compromising position.

"Damn, you two don't waste any time, huh?" Mathias laughed.

Both Gil and I flipped him the bird as we sat up.

"I was just giving her one of my awesome hugs."

"Yeah right," Al said, setting the food down on the coffee table. "You were making a move."

"We all know it's just a matter of time before the two of you sleep together," Mathias said, wriggling his eyebrows like a Vaudeville villain.

"Fuck you!" Gilbert and I said at the same time. We turned to look at each other and busted out laughing.

While we were eating the greasy hamburgers and over-salted french fries, I noticed Alfred staring at the bar that separated my entryway and living room, with a slightly confused look.

"Didn't you used to have picture frames sitting up there?" he asked.

"Yeah, but they were all pictures of me and Lovino, so I took the pictures out and put the frames up until I could find different ones to replace them."

"Oh okay," he said before shoving another hamburger into his mouth.

After we finished eating, I cleaned up our mess and took all the trash to the kitchen. As I walked back into the living room, they were huddled together over the coffee table, whispering to each other. Gilbert was probably hatching another one of his schemes.

"What are you three whispering about?" I asked, as they jumped at the sound of my voice.

"Nothing," they answered in unison.

I sat back down next to Gilbert and cut my eyes at each of them.

"Hey, you know what we should do? We should go to the zoo or something. Or maybe the fair. It's still in town right?" Al said.

"Yeah, and we could take a ton of pictures to fill all of those empty frames of yours, Penny," Mathias said a little too enthusiastically.

"That's sounds awesome," Gil said. "What do you say, frau?'

"I don't know," I said slowly. "I mean, I'm in a better mood and all, but I don't know if I'm up to going out."

"C'mon! It'll be fun!" Al whined.

"Maybe some other time."

"She's right. We shouldn't push her too much," Gilbert said, getting to his feet. Then he grinned and I knew something bad was about to happen. I'd seen that grin too many times in the past. "All right, boys. Grab her!"

They all dove for me and before I knew it, I was slung over Gilbert's shoulder and he was carrying me down the hallway, towards the bathroom.

"Put me down right now!" I yelled as I pummeled Gil's back.

"Nope, this is for your own good," he said, setting me down in the bathroom, and then sprinted towards the door. I was right behind him, but he still managed to shut the door in my face. I grabbed the doorknob, but it wouldn't budge.

"Let me out!" I screeched as I beat on the door.

"Nope, not until you're presentable," I heard Gilbert say.

"Presentable?"

"Yeah, showered, hair done, make-up on and dressed," Mathias answered. "You're going out with us whether you like it or not."

"You guys are asses," I yelled as I kicked the door. I tried pulling at the doorknob again, but it still wouldn't budge. Damn them! Well, it seems as though I'm not going to get out of this. Sighing, I admitted defeat and started the shower. Maybe a day out with my best friends was just what I needed….

* * *

><p><strong>Don't forget to review please. Next chapter might be out by the beginning of next week :D<br>**


	2. Just My Luck

**Sorry it took me so long to update. I kinda forgot all about this until I found the file. My bad, oopsie~!**

**I do not own Hetalia or any of the characters mentioned.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"I can't believe you guys talked me into this," I complained dully as we stood in line for the fastest rollercoaster in the state.<p>

The Three Stooges had decided to skip the fair and drive an hour and a half to the only amusement park within a two hundred mile radius. And since they hadn't thought it through, the lines were absolutely ridiculous. It was Saturday. In an amusement park. They may be good friends, but they weren't the brightest tools in the shed, if you catch my drift. But even though I didn't want to be here, I at least had to be thankful it was a nice day. Sunny skies, a pleasant 75 degrees, with a slight breeze. If I wouldn't have been in such a foul mood, I would be having the time of my life. I always loved coming to this park. And we had already ridden the Himalaya, which is my absolute favorite ride. It seems as though they were trying to make me feel better by riding all of my favorites.

"Force would be a better word, I think," Matthias chuckled as he snapped a candid picture of me glaring at the ground.

"Dude, you're not helping," Al told him with a mouth full of cotton candy.

"But we did force her to come," Matt insisted.

"Could this be considered a kidnapping?" I wondered aloud as the line moved.

"It's for your own good," Gilbert commented.

"How is all of this," I gestured to the insanely long line, "'for my own good'?"

Gilbert leaned in close and said, "Payback's a bitch, ain't it?"

I glared daggers at him. "I don't know how or when, but I will get you back for this."

"No, you won't," he said confidently. "Because before this day is over, you'll be thanking us for this."

"I doubt that," I mumbled.

After about twenty minutes, we were finally being ushered onto the rollercoaster and I was seated between Gilbert and Alfred. When the harnesses came down and locked, I felt that familiar surge of adrenaline. Something I hadn't felt in a long time. As the rollercoaster lurched forward and began moving slowly down the tracks, an unexpected giggle made it's way passed my lips. Gilbert reached over and smacked my leg. I turned and gave him a huge smile.

"Oh my God, that was awesome!" I said in a hoarse voice as we exited the ride. My voice was hoarse because I had just spent the last minute and a half screaming my head off.

"I know, right?" Al said, bouncing up and down, looking more amped up than I've ever seen him look before. "I don't think I've ever heard you scream that loud."

"Dude, Penny," Gilbert laughed. "The look on your face before that insane drop was priceless! You looked scared shitless!"

"Seriously, though. When you come over a hill like that and see nothing but sky and not where you're going, it is kind of terrifying."

"I agree with Penny completely on that one," Matthias said, looking a little queasy.

"Wuss," Gilbert said under his breath. "C'mon, lets go ride something else."

Just then, we walked around a corner and I saw all of the carnival games. A huge grin spread across my face as I spotted the massive, stuffed cats and pandas. "We'll ride some more here in a little while. I seem to be in need of a huge stuffed animal," I said as I led the way towards one of the shooting games.

An hour later, after I had won myself a gigantic stuffed monkey, Gil won me a huge panda, Matthias a massive cat, and Alfred a heart shaped American flag pillow, we stuffed ourselves with anything and everything we could find. Funnel cakes, deep fried Twinkies and Oreos. And it was delicious. Then we decided to ride the Tilt a Whirl. Or as I like to call it, the Tilt and Hurl. Which was exactly what I did. As soon as I got off that damned ride, I barely had enough time to get to a nearby trashcan before I became violently sick. Thank God my friends have strong stomachs. Alfred and Matthias, while holding all of our things, stood in front of the trashcan and hid me from the curious stares of the other park goers and Gilbert held my long hair back. This was standard for us; whenever I have too much to drink and puke, he always holds my hair back.

I plunked down on a bench and put my head between my knees, trying to get the nausea to subside. Matthias sat down next to me and patted my back.

"Feel better?" he asked as he continued to pat my back.

"A little," I mumbled. "Just give me a minute."

"Maybe we should get her something to drink?" he asked the others.

"I'll be right back," Alfred said before running off.

I sat like that for another minute or so, with Matthias rubbing my back, until the nausea finally started to ease up. I lifted my head slowly, took a deep breath through my nose and exhaled through my mouth.

"Better?" Gilbert asked.

"Much," I said, looking up to see him standing in front of me with an amused look on his face. "Go on. Say it."

"Lightweight!" he busted out laughing. "Puking after riding the Tilt a Whirl is so lame!"

"Whatever," I muttered, not wanting to argue with him.

Thankfully, just as Gilbert was about to say something else, Alfred came running back and was holding out a bottle of water for me. "It was all I could find," he said breathlessly, as I took the water from him.

"This is fine. Thanks," I smiled at him. I unscrewed the cap and drank half the bottle in one gulp. "Much better."

"Good," Alfred said, looking around. "Time to go on some more rides."

"Y'all go right on ahead. I think my had my fill of rides today." I said after taking another sip of the water.

"Aww," he groaned in disappointment.

"Actually, I think I've had my fill too," Matthias sighed.

"Yeah, let's go find something else to do," Gilbert suggested, squinting into the sun.

"Aw, has Casper the Asshole Ghost had enough sun for one day?" I teased, chuckling slightly.

Gilbert glared at me. He hated it when I poked fun at his albinism. "Not funny. Being an albino has it's downsides too, ya know."

"Okay, okay," I laughed. "Take it easy. I was just kidding."

"Whatever. Let's get out of here."

Since they hadn't planned everything out ahead of time, we decided to just drive around until something grabbed out attention. And of course, a half a dozen things grabbed Alfred's attention.

"Oh, look. A movie theatre. Let's go see a movie!"

"You wouldn't be able to sit still, Al," Matthias laughed.

Five minutes later. "Ooh, Putt-Putt! That looks fun!"

"No, it looks boring," Gil said.

Three minutes later. "Look! An arcade!"

"I don't think so, bro. The three of us would end up standing there, watching you play Space Invaders for the next five hours," I said.

"You guys suck. You're no fun at all," he complained. Then he gasped. "A skating rink! Let's go roller skating!"

"What are we, twelve?" Gilbert asked.

"That's not what you said three years ago when you took me on Valentine's day," I said, cocking an eyebrow at him.

"Whoa, you took her out on Valentine's Day, Gil?" Matthias asked in a shocked voice.

"That was ages ago and it wasn't like that," Gilbert sighed. "We were both single and had nothing better to do. We actually had fun."

"Fun?" I said incredulously. "Only if your idea of fun is falling on your ass, twisting your ankle, spending two hours in the emergency room."

"I always wondered what happened to your ankle. And that's why you didn't wanna tell us," Alfred said.

Gilbert busted out laughing. "I had completely forgotten about that! Dude, those pain meds they gave you made you so damn loopy!"

"Shut up."

"You know what? Let's go roller skating," he said in a voice loud enough to wake the dead.

"What?" I protested. "No!"

"Oh c'mon," he whined. "You had fun last time."

"Yeah, until I fell on my ass. And I thought today was supposed to be about making me feel better. And going roller skating will not make me feel better, dude," I said, trying to put a stop to this.

"I don't care. We're going and that's that," Gilbert said, putting his foot down.

Against my better judgment, I strapped on a pair of ancient looking skates. Simply because I did have fun last time…until I fell on my ass, that is. But as soon as we got on the rink and the music started blaring, I was having the best time ever. Alfie flaunted his ability to skate backwards and Matthias looked absolutely ridiculous trying to do the Hustle on skates. And before I knew it, I was laughing my head off and I thought my smile would be plastered permanently on my face. But with my luck being what it is, my happiness was short lived. Some moron thought it would be a good idea to stop in the middle of my path to text. I couldn't stop fast enough, so I plowed right into him. And as soon as I hit the floor, I heard a sickening crunch and the worst pain ever shot up my leg. I was writhing in pain as Gil, Al, and Matt skated up to me. Alfie helped me sit up and tried to comfort me as Matthias gingerly pulled my skate off. And Gilbert? Well, let's just say he had a few choice words for the guy.

As Matthias poked around my foot, I screamed out in pain when he brushed my ankle. "Fuck, I think it might be broken," he said, looking up at me.

"We need to get her to a hospital. Like now," Alfred said in a panicky voice.

"All right, you two help her up and get her on my back," Gilbert said, clearly still very pissed.

As Gilbert carried me to the car, I noticed the sun was starting to set. How in the hell did it get so late? Well, it look as thought I'll be spending another night in the ER. Which is exactly what happened. Matthias had been right; my ankle was broken. So as we headed back to the car a few hours later, I was sporting a brand new plaster cast and the always fashionable crutches. They had given me a prescription for some pain meds. So we were heading back to town to get it filled. Alfred decided he'd drive the back home. So I sat in the backseat with Gilbert. It was an hour and half ride, so I ended up falling asleep on his shoulder. I didn't wake up until Mat and Gil shook me when we pulled into Walmart.

"We're not gonna let you walk through Walmart on crutches, so I'll give you a piggyback ride," Matthias smiled as he opened my door.

"Dude, this is Walmart. Just piggyback me to the door and the greeter will get my one of those handy-dandy motorized carts," I said as he pulled me onto his back.

Gilbert turned and looked at me as a wide Cheshire Cat grin spread across his face. "This is gonna be so awesome."

We had an hour to kill while my prescription was being filled, so we wandered around the store. Walmart. At night. With my best friends. Best thing ever, dude. We headed back to the toy department first. Gilbert and Matthias had an impromptu light saber fight, which was awesome. And when he wasn't snapping pictures like a Japanese tourist, Alfred picked up a plastic Captain America shield and started running around, yelling "I'm the hero!" at the top of his lungs. Hysterically awesome.

After they were done acting like a bunch of six year olds, Gil decided he wanted to ride in the basket of my motorized cart. I swear to God, the sight of Gilbert in that basket is something I will never forget. Partly due to Alfred's frantic picture taking. When we were done taking pictures, I suggested the we head back to the kiosk thing in the photo center to look through them and decided which ones we wanted prints of. The first one was of the four of us standing in line for the Himalaya. I didn't look to thrilled. But as we got further into the pictures, I noticed that my smile became more frequent and bigger. And the last one was also of the four of us, all wearing the goofiest grins ever. We decided to get four sets, one for each of us, of the pictures we liked the best. Alfred insisted upon paying for all of them. The only thing that sucked was that we had to kill another hour for them to be ready.

While we waited, my prescription was ready, and after picking it up, we made our way to the McDonald's in the front store. I needed to eat something before taking a couple pills. The four of us sat there, eating and talking for the next forty-five minutes.

"I think after we leave here, you guys should drop me off at home. I'm ready to get into my comfiest pajamas and chill," I said as we headed back to the photo center.

Gilbert laughed. "Okay, I think you've had enough fun for one day."

"Aww, I was thinking that we should go and get a few drinks or something," Matthias said, looking genuinely disappointed. I hayed seeing that look on his face. It absolutely breaks my heart every time. And I think he knows that, the sneaky Danish bastard.

"I don't think I need to be drinking, quite honestly. These pain pills have already gotten me a little loopy," I said to Matthias. His frown deepened, looking as though someone had ran his puppy over. Damn him! "But you guys can come up to my place and have one beer. Just one, okay?"

"Sweet!" Matthias sang as a grin spread across his face.

Twenty minutes later, we were climbing the stairs that lead up to my third floor apartment. Alfred was piggybacking me while Gilbert carried my crutches and Matthias was just barely hanging on to all of my stuffed animals. After getting in the apartment, Al plopped me down on the couch. I looked up just as Matthias disappeared into my room, no doubt to deposit the stuffed animals there. Then he headed straight into the kitchen. A minute later, he walked back around the corner, holding three beers and a Cherry Coke for me. After handing out the drinks, Matthias flopped down on the couch next to me and slung an arm around my shoulder.

"So, did you have fun today, my dear Penny?" he asked.

"I really did," I laughed. "Other than the whole breaking my ankle things, of course. That sucked."

"It did, but I'm glad you enjoyed yourself," Matthias said, squeezing my shoulders.

"Thanks, guys. Really. I had an awesome time today. It was just what I needed," I said, reaching over to pat Matthias' leg.

"I told you that you'd end up thanking us for this," Gilbert said smugly.

"Stop rubbing it in and just be glad that you were right like, five times today," I mumbled, glaring at him.

"It's cause I'm awesome," he said before laughing that strange hiss of a laugh.

I rolled my eyes and sighed. "All right boys, I hate the kick you out, but I'm ready to go lay down. It's been one helluva day."

After a hug and a kiss to my forehead from Matthias, a rib-crushing hug from Alfred, and a crooked smile and a wink from Gilbert as he walked out the door, I was alone. And for some reason, I didn't like it. The silence was crashing into my ears like waves and it made me very uncomfortable. Deciding I needed to wash up before laying down, I grabbed my crutches and hobbled into the bathroom. When I was somewhat clean, (I had to sit on the edge of the tub and take a stupid sponge bath) I walked into my room and flicked the light on. My three brand new stuffed animals and heart-shaped pillow were laying on my bed. I smiled widely at them. From this day on, they would always remind me of my best friends and the awesome day we spent together.

That reminded me of the pictures. I looked over at the box full of all my empty picture frames, sitting in the corner. I felt the compulsive need to fill them before going to bed. How I managed to get the box into the living room, I don't know. But I did. After clearing off the coffee table, I laid out all the frames and started going through the pictures. As I started putting them on different frames, a soft knock on my door startled me. Who in the hell is knocking on my door at a little after midnight?

* * *

><p><strong>*le gasp* I wonder who's at the door...? You'll have to wait and see~<br>Until next time :D**


End file.
